


The Haunted Mansion

by elizabeth_rice



Category: Psych
Genre: Canon - TV, Challenge Response, Humor, Mystery, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus gets dragged by Shawn to investigate an empty old mansion that may be haunted. Gus and Shawn end up trapped inside along with Juliet and Lassiter. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haunted Mansion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> It's meant to read as gen, but this is set after Shawn and Juliet break up though it doesn't really follow canon events. After Shawn moved out of Juliet's, he stayed with Gus and I imagine comforting led to relationship starting between them. As childhood friends, the love, devotion, loyalty, compability etc already exists. The only thing missing from their canon relationship is the sex. Which happened after Shawn started staying with Gus.

Gus knew he should have just stayed back in the car. He couldn't believe he'd let Shawn talk him into entering a haunted house. Possibly haunted. At least Shawn thought it was haunted. Shawn seemed to be hoping to see a ghost but Gus wouldn't mind if this one mystery was never solved. 

"I want to go home. Right now, Shawn," Gus cried.

Lassiter rolled his eyes. "Guster, will you relax? Everything is fine _because there is no such things as ghosts_!" He yelled at the unknown person(s) who had trapped them inside the old mansion. "When I find the joker responsible for this, you will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law!"

"Yeah, you show them, Lassie," Shawn joked.

Lassiter pointed his finger at him. "Do not test me, Spencer. I have a gun and the license to use it."

"Guys--" The door behind Shawn banged open and at the same time there was a loud clap of thunder. Shawn, Gus and Lassiter screamed. Juliet pointed her gun-hand up, "Whoa, guys! It's just me."

"Oh. O'Hara, it's just you," Lassiter cleared his throat. He pointed at them, "I mean, they startled me, I knew it was you!"

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Why do I always get stuck baby-sitting?" She addressed Lassiter. "All the windows on the first floor are sealed shut too."

Lassiter frowned. "Let's check downstairs and pray there's still power. Or a cellar door. Or window."

Juliet nodded and she and Lassiter led the way as Gus and Shawn brought up the rear.

"Takes you back, doesn't it?" Shawn asked.

"I hope it takes me back to the time where you asked me to come with you and I said yes because I want to tell my past-self to say 'hell, no!'"

Shawn clutched his shirt above his heart. "Seriously, Gus? Where's the love? Anyway, I meant the first time we saw a haunted house."

"It wasn't haunted," Gus made a face. "It was abandoned."

Shawn nodded, "Yeah, but abandoned houses are usually haunted because--"

Gus put his hand out to stop Shawn. They stopped in the middle of the empty corridor. Further along the corridor, there were three closed doors. To their left, there was a stairway leading to the upper floors and to their right was an archway which led to what looked like the living area.

Gus and Shawn peeked up the stairs and into the living area. They listened closely at the closest door hoping to hear any sound that would give them a clue as to what was behind it. Nothing. Worse, there was no sign of Juliet or Lassiter.

"Where are Jules and Lassie?"

Gus gulped. "I think they're _inside_ the house," he whispered frantically.

"We are inside the house, Gus."

Gus squealed and shook his head. "No, I mean like the little girl who was sucked into the TV and trapped inside her own house."

Gus and Shawn slowly turned to each other. They screamed and ran up the stairs shouting. "Jules? _Lassie_? Come find us!"

*

Juliet punched Shawn's arm. "I can't believe you. We were in the basement trying to get the lights back on."

"Ow! He said downstairs so I thought that meant the ground floor. Next time leave the door open, okay?" Shawn moodily rubbed the spot she hit.

"I can't believe that two grown men can be afraid of ghosts," Lassiter shook his head. "Actually I can't believe that two grown men can believe in ghosts."

Shawn pointed at Gus, "It's not my fault, he was scaring me."

Gus let out a wounded whine. "Betrayed by my oldest friend."

Shawn grimaced guiltily and rubbed Gus's arm consolingly, "Honey bunny."

"You're one to talk," Juliet pointed out to Lassiter. "You screamed too. So who believes in ghosts now?"

Gus shook Shawn off, "Don't call me that!"

"I refuse to believe, on principle, in anything these two cartoons believe in," Lassiter blushed furiously.

"Oh yeah? What if I said I believed in Christianity?" Shawn challenged.

Lassiter made a face and showed him the finger.

Juliet smiled and rolled her eyes. "Why are you guys here, anyway?" She asked Shawn and Gus.

"Mrs Penn from across the street hired us because she heard strange noises coming from this house late at night and has, on more than one occasion, spotted lights on inside the house," Shawn informed her. "So, Gus and I are here to find the cause of the disturbances and get to the bottom of the mystery."

Lassiter rolled his eyes, "Oh, we know all the 'disturbances' because Mrs Penn calls us almost every week about them."

Shawn put his hand over his heart and said in a scandalised voice, "And you never believed her? Lassie, I'm disappointed in you."

"Will you shut up?" Lassiter glared. "There are no disturbances because this house is not haunted. It's just an old, empty, abandoned mansion and that's all!"

Gus raised his eyebrow, "So if you don't believe her, why are _you_ here?"

Lassiter shut up and turned away. Juliet grinned and said, "Oh, it was Lassiter's idea. The last time she called, Lassiter told her to hire a private investigator."

Shawn laughed obnoxiously at that.

Lassiter turned and raised his gun at Shawn. "That's it, Spencer. Meet your maker."

Shawn yelled and hid behind Gus while Juliet scolded Lassiter. He scowled at her but didn't lower his gun. "Are you sure I can't shoot him? I can put it in my report that it was too dark to see and I misfired," Lassiter said to Juliet.

"Hey," Shawn said.

Juliet rolled her eyes and pointed his gun away from Shawn.

"That still doesn't explain why exactly the two of you are here," Gus said.

"Henry told Lassiter that he should check up on it anyway as abandoned lots are usually a haven for squatters or teenagers playing pranks," Juliet said, smiling again.

Lassiter made some angry noises about that but put his gun away and gripped the crowbar he'd found in the basement and tried to pry the boards off the window. Lassiter cursed when the crowbar slipped.

But Gus frowned because he could have sworn he heard something else. _Thump_. He was right! Gus urgently shushed the others and tried to shush all questions. They heard nothing for a moment but then they heard the distinct sound of a floor board squeaking.

Lassiter tightened his grip on the crowbar, Juliet kept her gun ready at her side and Shawn grabbed a wooden board leaning against the wall. Gus looked around and quickly picked up a dusty old sofa cushion.

"What are you planning to do with that? Smother the ghost to death?" Shawn asked him softly.

Gus glared and put his finger at his mouth. "Shh!"

Gus and the others listened closely as they heard another creak, a thunk and soft thumps, coming closer and closer to the living room, where they were.

Gus started shaking and held his breath as they stopped right outside the dark archway. The others tensed and all four of them let out war cries, which were really high-pitched screams as a beam of light fell on them.

"Shut up!"

Shawn spoke first, "Dad? Thank god, dad!"

Gus exhaled and dropped the cushion, "Mr Spencer!"

Henry Spencer stepped closer and looked at each of them. "What the hell are you people doing?"

"Trying to break free," Shawn said. Lassiter quickly dropped the crowbar. Shawn ignored him and asked, "How did you know we were in trouble?"

"I didn't," Henry said. "But Juliet and Lassiter didn't come back to the station. I tried to call you to go check in on them but you didn't answer any of my calls. So I came here to find Juliet and Lassiter. I didn't know I would find you and Gus here too."

"All of us had entered through the back door but when we tried to leave, it was stuck," Juliet explained.

"That's because it was blocked from the outside."

Gus and the others groaned. Juliet let out a humourless laugh, "For a minute we thought this place was actually haunted."

Gus, Shawn and Lassiter quickly denied that. "No, we didn't," Shawn said.

Lassiter scoffed, "I certainly didn't."

Gus smiled indulgently at her, "You scare too easily, Juliet."

She gaped at them all looking completely scandalised.

Henry rubbed the back of his neck, "Ghosts, huh?" He made a follow-me gesture with his finger, "Come with me."

The group quickly filed out of the house behind him. Henry stopped next to two sullen teenaged boys. He gestured at them. "Here are your 'ghosts'. They watched you get inside and decided to block the door behind you."

Lassiter spluttered angrily. He couldn't even yell and the boys cringed away from him. Finally he threatened to throw away the key after locking both of them up in a jail cell. The kids looked shamefaced and scared.

Shawn clapped his hands. "Oh well, at least we can tell Mrs Penn the house isn't actually haunted and the disturbances were probably caused by these two delinquents."

The older boy finally spoke up, "That wasn't us!"

"Yeah, yeah," Shawn said. "Tell it to someone who cares."

Juliet guided the boys to her squad car and she and Lassiter drove off to drop them off at their parent's. Henry drove off too leaving Gus and Shawn still standing at the back of the house.

Shawn grinned, "Our second haunted house experience and another false alarm. There really are no such things as ghosts. Such a shame."

Gus snorted, "Yeah, real shame seeing as you nearly peed yourself in there."

Shawn waved it off. "But it was kinda fun."

Gus let out a hollow laugh, "Never again, Shawn. I'd rather go on a roller-coaster ride."

Their laughter was cut short as they heard an ominous creaking. Gus and Shawn turned around and saw the back door slowly and eerily open all the way. The open door revealed nothing except an eerie darkness.

Gus swallowed, "I'm so outta here." He ran around the house to his car. Shawn ran after him.

"Gus, wait for me!"


End file.
